Temptations scent
by bloodredhead
Summary: Kaname has been alone for 10 years after Yuuki's death, until someone stumbles into his life. Can Kaname unlock the mystery to this person? Will he at last heal his broken heart and find a new love? You'll have to read to find out.  KxOC
1. Chapter 1  First smell and meeting

**Hi everyone! This is a story i have written for a very special friend of mine ayamechin. Thanks for all your help and for being my friend my dear! I hope this story bring some joy to you. ^^**

**For those wondering about my work Midnight Hour, i've had a very bad 3 months so its been hard to find inspiration or time to write. I will though be publishing a chapter over the christmas period and am doing a small christmas oneshot (will be Yume, so sorry to my Zeki friends, i'll do a Zero oneshot for you guys later on). This oneshot is to say sorry for the wait with Midnight Hour, and to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. So do watch out for it as i'll post it soon. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ayame Senju was running for her life.<p>

Everything she had known had turned out to be a lie, her whole world had shattered due to the curse. The curse that plagued all the females in her family. It had led to many incidents in her life ones she was never aware of, but none were as serious as the one she was in now. She now knew the truth of why she had been plagued all her life and it had led her to her present condition.

_Why did it come to this?_ She thought as she ran through the forest. _Why? _

She was drenched from the rain that was falling, and her cloths and jet black hair were clinging to her skinny frame. Her feet had thousands of cuts due to her running with no shoes on for miles trying to escape her pursuers.

_I need to get away and fast._

She accelerated her speed; everything went past her like a blur. She smiled faintly; sometimes it was handy to be a vampire, even if this was not what she wanted to be.

She kept running, ignoring the pain in her feet and the dizziness she was feeling. She had to get away and that's all that mattered. Her heart beat was erratic and her breathing started to become more laboured. Black dots appeared in her vision but still she ran.

She ran until she felt she couldn't breathe anymore and her heart would burst from her chest, that's when everything went black and the darkness took her.

* * *

><p><p>

Kaname Kuran was walking through the woods near his mansion not far from Cross academy. He had spent all day with his advisors going through reports, signing documents and attending meetings. His mind was fully exhausted. He hadn't rest for some months now, takuma kept telling him to take a day off but he wouldn't. He had to keep busy, keep his mind focused, otherwise he would think of the past and the horrors that had happened.

He felt a shudder go through his body as he remembered what happened 10 years ago.

Rido had attacked the academy to take away his sister Yuuki. They had only managed to fight him off due to the power Rido had accumulated over the years. Kaname and Yuuki had left and gone into hiding. One day, that fateful day, Kaname had left their sanctuary to go and see Zero. There had been news the hunter had information for him, which when Kaname found him had turned out to be true. Unfortunalty while Kaname was meeting Zero, Rido had found Yuuki's hiding place and attacked, killing all in his path. Though Yuuki fought well she was no match for her mad uncle and had perished, along with Siren, who had been left to protect her.

When Kaname and Zero got news of the attack they made their way there with all haste, only to find the place burned, and not a living thing left. The only things they had found were the resin rose and Artemis. Both had turned black due to the flames. Kaname had been beyond approach for several days afterwards, although he had never loved Yuuki as a lover, he had loved her as a sister, and she had been the last part of his family. He had felt so alone. After he had mourned, his sadness was overcome by a new emotion, anger. He and Zero (who had become close due to them both grieving Yuuki's lose), left to hunt Rido down, and after several months they caught up with him and put an end to his life. Kaname had felt great satisfaction when his uncle had died.

Now 10 years later Kaname was the King of the vampires, and Zero had gone on to become the head of the association. Both had remained on good terms over the years, which had helped due to the amount of times they had to work together. Kaname was glad to have the hunter as a friend now, and some of his loneliness had left him. Yet something was missing in his life, something he couldn't quiet put his finger on, and it was bugging him immensely.

Kaname sighed as he stopped and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. The peacefulness of the night surrounding him and invading his senses.

Soon though Kaname heard rustling not far from him. He chose to ignore it. He tried honing more into his surroundings, hoping nature would fill every sense, to bring some peace to his mind.

More rustle and now panting could be heard. A flicker of annoyance passed over Kaname's graceful features, but he continued to ignore whatever it was.

After the sound got too loud he opened his eyes, and turned towards where the sound was coming from with a glare. He was expecting to see an animal, he however wasn't expecting a young girl to be running through the forest, soaking wet and from the smell of blood in the air, injured.

He watched as she ran her shoulder length hair and clothes clinging to her, as she moved speedily through the trees. He could tell her breathing was laboured due to her panting, and the whiteness of her face told him she could collapse any moment. No sooner had he thought this, the girl wobbled slightly and fell to the earth.

Before Kaname knew it, he was bent down at her side. Her heart was wildly beating in her chest, and she was very short for breathe. He detected instantly that this black haired beauty was a vampire, and a newly turned one at that. Her legs and feet had cuts all over them, and she was bleeding quiet badly. It looked like she had been running for some time, and seemed in a lot of distress, whatever she was running from had upset her greatly, as her eyes still bared the redness of tears.

He gently touched her forehead, she felt extremely hot. _Hmm…she may have picked up a fever running in soaking wet clothes in the cold. _He mused.

A gust of wind brushed the girl's hair, and Kaname was hit by a very strange, yet alluring scent. He starred at the girl for a moment, as he felt the scent invade his sense. It seemed to pool heat into his body, and he felt desire start to creep into him. Kaname quickly shook himself before the feeling growing in him had time to take root. He looked at the girl warily, something about her scent seemed very strange, especially to get such a reaction inside him from one whiff.

Kaname looked at the girl; she needed medical attention and fast. He had no other option; Kaname took the girl in his arms and lifted her, carrying her bridal style back towards his house. He made sure all the way on his walk back to breathe through his mouth, and not his nose, so the scent of the girl wouldn't invade his senses again.

He pondered on what could have happened to this girl. Why had she been running through the forest with not a lot of clothes on and soaking wet? But the thing that was intriguing him most to this girl was her scent. Why had he felt like that just from her scent?

He didn't know the answer, but he made a mental note he would do once the girl awoke.

* * *

><p><p>

Kaname saw his house loom into view as he exited the forest. He swiftly moved across the lawn towards the front door. He all of a sudden heard a loud bang, which made him look up towards the house.

Takuma, Kain, Ruka and Aidou had all burst out of the house through the front door. They all stopped once they saw Kaname walking towards them, and were all starring at the person he carried in his arms.

"Kaname-sama we smelt blood so came to investigate." said Aidou in explanation.

"Ah, so that's why you all came quickly out of the house." said Kaname as he neared them and passed by towards the open door.

"Kaname-sama who is the person you are carrying? asked Ruka, her voice reeked with jealousy.

"She's an injured vampire as you can see."

"I know, but my lord, why are you carrying a level D? You shouldn't concern yourself with such filth." spat out Ruka.

Kaname stopped in the threshold and turned to look at Ruka. "I think any decent person should be concerned when they see someone in distress, particularly if the person is a young lady that is injured." And with that he entered the house and moved quickly up the stairs.

Ruka hissed in jealousy at Kaname being concerned over another women, what made it worse to her was the women was a level D. Kain laid a hand gently on her shoulder, but she shoved it off before storming off into the night. Takuma sighed heavily as Kain made to follow her, but stopped when he heard takuma speak.

"Leave her Kain, a jealous women is one better not crossed."

Kain paused then nodded. Takuma gave him a sad smile.

"Well I think we had better go and help Kaname with his injured stray. I have to say in all the years I've known him he's never brought anything back home with him, not even a puppy and now he turns up with an injured level d." Takuma chuckled. "I do believe Kaname may be growing soft."

Aidou turned fiercely around and looked at Takuma. "Our lord is not soft! He is the hardest, strongest and smartest pureblood there is!"

"Hanabusa you know I didn't mean anything like that, of course he's strong, what I meant was he really does have a kind heart, as much as he tries to hide it."

* * *

><p>Kaname walked towards his own room, and mentally opened the door.<p>

He gently laid the young girl down on his bed and looked at her. She was still dripping wet, and his own shirt was now soaked at the front. He quickly took his shirt off, revealing a toned body underneath, and put it in a hamper near the door. He moved back to the bed and looked again at the girl.

_I need to get these wet clothes off her, before she gets colder._

He was about to call for Ruka, but realised from the scene at the door that may not be such a good idea. He looked at the girl, well there was only one option; he himself would have to do it.

He sighed and mentally told himself to not breathe her scent in again, while he removed her clothes. He sat on the edge of the bed and started unbuttoning the girls blouse; he averted his eyes once the buttons got near her breasts, but continued unbuttoning. Once the blouse was fully unbuttoned he lifted the girl up and supported her on his chest. He got her arms out of her shelves, and gently laid her down again. He let the blouse fall to the floor and moved down the girl's body, to remove the black skirt she was wearing. He unbuttoned it and pulled the zipper down. He managed to slide the material down her hips and legs until it was free of her.

Kaname bent down and picked the blouse up, and went and put both items of clothing in the hamper his own wet shirt was in. He moved towards his wardrobe and extracted a shirt from it. He moved to the bed and once again perched next to the girl. He pulled the girl back up, but stopped immediately when he was met by a pair of widened deep brown eyes.

For a moment he starred at the eyes not knowing what to do, he was so absorbed in them, that he forgot to breathe through his mouth, and instead he breathed through his nose.

The scent hit him instantly, tingling his senses. His mind seemed to fog as desire hit him suddenly. He felt the scent pulling him in, as if coaxing him to breathe in more. He leaned in towards the girl, his lips only cm apart from hers, and he could feel her breath lightly brushing his skin.

"What are you doing?" the small voice which snapped Kaname back to his senses.


	2. Chapter 2  A puzzle

Ayame had felt herself lost in the blackness and had been unaware of herself being moved.

She had started to regain consciousness when she felt someone touching her. She felt warmth on her left hand side, and a strong powerful presence very close to her.

_Where am i?_ _It feels so soft and comfortable_.

Her eyes opened slightly and she saw a movement to her side. She saw the outline of a man moving towards her and then sit next to her.

Her heart accelerated, her mind switching into panic mode.

_What's going on? Who is this person?_

She felt him move closer to her, the heat radiating from his body was bringing warmth back into her limps. He was mere cm's away from her, and she felt his breathe caress her lips. Shock registered through her, a dozen questions ran through her head. _What on earth is he doing? _

"What are you doing?" she asked in a quiet voice.

She saw the man blink quickly, his long eyelashes quivering with the movement. He quickly leaned back, and as he did so she got a better view of his face. Her heart accelerated.

The man before her could only be described as stunning. His brown chocolate locks framed his face like it was a masterpiece on a canvas. And that it was to Ayame eyes, this man's face was a masterpiece. His beautiful rosewood eyes were mesmerizing, his skin smooth and pale, looked lovely next to his very kissable lips.

Ayame mentally kicked herself. _Did I just think his lips were kissable? I don't even know this guy and I'm thinking of how kissable his lips are! _She blushed when she recalled just how close their lips had been only moments previously.

"I'm sorry." The man said, in a silky voice. "I found you in the forest. You were soaking wet, so to try and make sure you didn't catch cold, I had to remove some of your clothing, so I could put you in something warmer and dryer."

Ayame looked down at herself and blushed again on seeing she was just in her underwear, and due to it being white you could pretty much see through it. She quickly curled herself up in an attempt to cover herself.

"I didn't see anything, if that's what you're worried about." He said quickly noting her reaction.

The girl looked at him questionably.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Ah yes introductions. My name is Kaname Kuran and I am the owner of this house."

* * *

><p>"House?" the girl asked said quickly looking around at her surroundings.<p>

"Yes I brought you here after I found you. Which brings me to a different topic, what were you doing out there?"

The girls face darkened slightly, which Kaname noted. He was about to ask again when he smelt salt in the air. He looked at her face and saw a couple of tears were making their way down her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry or bring up anything that brings distress."

The girl shook her head. "Don't be." The girl let her hair fall over her eyes. "Thank you for your concern." She said quietly as she bowed her head bring her knees further into her chest.

Kaname looked at her with some concern seeing her close herself into a ball; it seemed she was almost frightened of something. His eyes though were drawn to her arms; they were marred with cuts and had dirt clinging to them. _They need to be cleaned._ Though Kaname_. If they are left like that she risks infection_.

"I need to tend to your wounds so that they won't get infected." Kaname stated softly, looking at the girl for permission.

She looked up at him then at her wounds. She seemed shocked as she seemed to have not realized her injuries. She looked back up and mumbled an okay.

Kaname rose from the bed and went to the bathroom, coming back with several items in his hands which he placed on the bedside table. He then disappeared to the bathroom again this time coming back with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. He placed it on the table too and sat back on the edge of the bed.

"I'll wash your wounds to get the dirt out." He explained as he got a cloth and dipped it into the bowl of water, ringing the cloth to make it just damp. He knew by explaining his actions to her she'd be more comfortable.

He turned and picked up gently one of her arms and gently started washing the wounds. The girl quietly sat there watching him tend to her wounds though she flinched first when the cloth touched her raw skin. Kaname made sure to be careful how much pressure he applied when washing her wounds as to limit any discomfort for her. He moved onto using antiseptic cream next to help the wounds from infection, he again explained what he was using to the girl and she seemed to start relaxing more at his ministrations. Soon Kaname was putting bandages and plasters on her before moving onto her other arm and later her legs.

Kaname managed to bandage her arms and legs sufficiently, being careful all the time to breathe through his mouth as not to find himself in the same position as he had a while ago.

Kaname cleared away all the items he'd brought in and passed the girl a shirt for her to put on. She did so give a slight nod of gratitude as he moved back into the bathroom to put away all he had brought out.

When he came back out the girl had the shirt on and had pulled the covers over herself. He moved to stand next to the bed.

"I suggest you get some rest now, so your body can heal more effectively." He smiled reassuringly then went to the door. He paused however before he opened it and turned to look at the girl.

"May I ask your name?" he inquired.

The girl looked up at him, and straight into his rosewood eyes.

"Ayame." She said.

"Ayame." Kaname repeated softly, not noticing the blush that passed across the girls face as he said her name. "Goodnight Ayame, if you need anything just pull the lever by the bed. Someone will come immediately."

And with that Kaname opened the door and strode out, shutting it gently shut.

Ayame listened to his quieting footsteps as he moved further away from the room. Her heart started to settle down. She curled up under the covers and breathed deeply.

_Why did I get so giddy when I heard him say my name? It's not like I haven't heard it before….yet I've never had such a beautiful person say it, and from such lovely li….._

Ayame shock her head.

_I shouldn't be thinking that. The man helped me I shouldn't over step his hospitality with such thoughts. _

Ayame's head started filling with questions then.

_I wonder where this place is? He said he found me, so he seems kind enough taking care of a stranger like this. But is he all he seems. I've been treated kindly before to have myself then betrayed. _

A tear fell from one of her eyes as that last thought led to unhappy memories that had brought her to her current pedicment.

Slowly her eyes grew heavy and she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Kaname had made his way to his study after speaking with his new guest. He was still puzzled over several things about the girl but realized trying to get the information from her now would only cause more distress. And for some reason he didn't want to cause her any more pain than she had already been through.<p>

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" said Kaname giving the door a slight tug with his mind, letting it swing open for the vampires who stood at the threshold.

Takuma, Kain and Aidou all filed in and stood before Kaname's desk. Takuma was the first to speak.

"Is the girl alright Kaname?"

Kaname looked away from the window and turned to look at takuma.

"Physically yes, she only had a few cuts and bruises. Though her body wasn't healing as fast as it should so she is probably a very recently turned vampire."

Takuma nodded then asked another question. "And emotionally?

"She seems distressed about her ordeal, but she didn't say anything of what happened to her. She will need some time to calm I believe"

Takuma nodded. "We then she'll have to stay until she is fully better then." he said cheerfully already excited at the idea of making a new friend.

"Unless she gets taken away." piped in Aidou.

Everyone looked at him.

"Ermm….I just mean what if whoever was after her manages to follow her here?" he explained.

There was silence while everyone thought over Aidou's statement.

"Then we will have to make sure no one finds out she is here." Stated Kaname. "Until I know everything I will not allow anyone to take her or for her to leave."

The other vampires all nodded.

"Now then, Kain I want you to find Ruka and both to follow the trial the girl left behind her. You should be able to follow the smell of her blood. See where it leads you and try and find out as much as you can. Report to me every 4 hours with your findings, anything important you find ring immediately." Kaname paused then continued. "And also try and mask her trail towards the house. Lay a false trail or find a way to cover over her scent. We wouldn't want anyone following it here."

"Yes Kaname-sama" said Kain with a slight bow as he quickly withdrew from the room to seek the ash blonde vampire out.

"Aidou" said Kaname as he turned to the play boy vampire. "I need you to go research something for me."

"Of course Kaname-sama!" exclaimed aidou enthusiastically. "What is it you wish me to research?"

"Scents." stated Kaname.

"Scents?" repeated aidou quizzically.

"Yes. Scents of vampires, any information you can find about any different vampire scents, and also on any scents that can affect a person, say for example bring out an emotion or urge from the person who takes in the scent."

"I see. I'll go immediately to look" and with that aidou strode briskly out of the room to leave takuma and Kaname alone.

It was all quite in the room as neither vampire spoke for a while until Kaname offered Takuma a chair to sit on which he accepted.

"Kaname. The girl is an ex-human and was seen running away. You know ex-humans always have a master. What if she was running away from that master?"

"You're worried that a pureblood may turn up looking for her."

"Yes."

Kaname starred out of the window again, his expression rather thoughtful.

"If such a person does appear I'll deny all knowledge of any ex-human being near here."

Kaname turned to look at Takuma. "She was afraid takuma that much I could tell. She seemed frightened for her life when she was running. Whatever happened to her wasn't good. And I could never allow someone to be dragged back to a place they do not wish to go back too, or a place that holds only pain for them."

Takuma smiled softly at his friend's compassion and nodded. "I'm in agreement."

Kaname sent him a thankful look. They were silent again for some time before takuma spoke again.

"Maybe if we wish to help this girl we should get someone who understands what it is like to be turned? Someone who might be able to give us a clue to how she maybe feeling."

Kaname smiled at who his friend was suggesting. "You mean Zero."

Takuma nodded.

"I was thinking the same; also he may be able to help us find more about Ayame.

"Ayame?" Takuma said puzzled.

"Yes Ayame, that is the girl's name." Kaname stated. "Didn't I mention it before?"

"No Kaname you didn't."

Kaname's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh."

Kaname looked away puzzled. _I wonder why I didn't mention her name before? It's not exactly a secret. Yet why didn't I give it before? Did I not won't to give it?_ Kaname shook the thoughts out of his mind. _Absurd. Of course it doesn't affect me who knows her name. Yet…_

"I'll leave you to your thoughts Kaname." Came Takuma's voice which snapped his attention to the yound man.

"Ah yes. Thank you takuma."

Takuma bowed his head slightly and rose from his chair making his way towards the door. As he reached the door he was stopped by Kaname's voice.

"Takuma."

Takuma turned. "Yes Kaname?"

"When Ayame awakens would you please be the one to take her some food."

"Of course Kaname." He replied and with that he left the study quietly shutting the door behind him.

Kaname sat for a while thinking over about Ayame. He hoped that Kain and Ruka would be able to discover more about her, maybe where she had come from and what may have frightened her. He also hoped to find information on how her scent affected him so from Aidou. Kaname had decided until he knew why he was so affected he would keep his distance from his guest. All the emotions that had run through him when being close to her had confused him greatly. He needed time to think.

"Hmm….you are a puzzle Ayame, one I plan to solve." whispered Kaname softly, as he put his head back against the chair. His head turned as he looked at the phone on his desk for a while, before he picked it up and dialled I number he had learnt to know very well over the past 10 years.

The phone rang for a while before the person on the other side of the line picked it up.

"Hello?" came a male's voice.

"Ah Zero, it's been awhile. I was wondering if I could take a moment of your time?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked. Please do review people. They are like my food i need them to survive. ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3  Exploring the house

**Okay here's the next chapter. Hope you all like. ^_^**

**Sorry Midnight Hour is taking so long, i know i said it would be out around christmas, but i had a trouble with a scene. Its now been sent to my Beta though so i should get it back soon.** ***fingers crossed***

* * *

><p>Ayame awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside the window, and the morning sun rising up on the horizon. For a moment when she awoke she had wondered where she was, until the events of the previous day came flooding back to her, making her curl up more into the warm covers that she was under.<p>

One memory however brought a blush to her cheeks and that was when she remembered about the owner of the house she was now in. She subconsciously moved her fingers to her lips, as she thought on how close her lips had been to the dark and handsome man's. _If only I hadn't said anything_. Ayame physically shook her head after that thought trying to clear her mind. _Jez I know the guy less than a day and I'm thinking of kissing him. Like he'd wish to kiss a stranger. Especially someone like me….someone who only brings harm to those around me_. The last thought brought a tear to Ayame's eyes. _Why? Why did any of that happen to me? Why was a burn with this curse? The curse of scent._

Ayame buried her face into her pillow, letting a few tears escape her eyes, it was then she noticed how thirsty she felt. Her left hand came to her throat_. I need a drink_.

She moved to sit up but immediately a dizzy spell hit her and she fell back down onto the mattress below her. _Damn….i must have lost a lot of blood from my injuries to be like this_. Ayame breathed deeply and then tried again to get up this time moving slowly. She managed to sit herself up using the head board to lean on for support.

_Okay, now to get out of the bed_. Her eyes wandered to a door in the room which she presumed was the bathroom.

Before Ayame could continue trying getting out of bed there was a light knock on the door which made her look up straight away, as a young man with blonde hair and green eyes came into the room carrying a tray.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." said the young man in a cheery voice, dazzling a very bright smile. "But I have brought some breakfast for you."

Ayame blinked at the man's cheery disposition. _How can someone be that merry this early in the morning_? She wondered. Ayame then realised she hadn't answered the man and was in fact staring at him with a puzzled expression.

"Erm…thank you."

The young man smiled even more and moved forcing the tray on one of the bed side tables.

"Ah I better introduce myself." said the young man. "My name is Takuma Ichijo; though please just call me Takuma. I'm a friend to the owner of the house, and he has asked me to make sure your stay is a comfortable one. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, erm...my name is Ayame, Ayame Senju.

"Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ayame."

Ayame was still looking at Takuma puzzled. _Why is this man here I would have thought it would be Kaname_. A slight blush reached her cheeks just thinking of that person, she didn't realise that Takuma had noted her reaction and had guessed to its cause, considering how his friend had been earlier, certain things were starting to make him wonder on the attraction between the pair, even though they had only just met.

"I'm sorry it wasn't Kaname who was here but he had some…business to take care of." Takuma said with a smile.

Ayame blushed again at the mention of the dark haired man.

"Erm..That's okay I'm sure it was important and I'm not really someone to be concerned about. I should really be leaving."

Ayame moved to get back up again but another dizzy spell stopped her in her tracks she fell back down again onto the bed but immediately felt a pair of strong arms hold onto her's.

"Are you okay?" said the young blonde with concern written all over his face.

"Yes I'm…just a little dizzy."

"I think you should really eat to get your strength back, and rest a bit more. The household is never busy during the day only at night. So it'll be very quiet for you to recuperate. Later I'll have to check your wounds to make sure they are healing nicely and I'll have one of the maids run you a bath."

Ayame could only nod in response to this as her mind was still swimming from her dizzy spell and several of her thoughts were still zoned in on Kaname. She didn't dislike the young man before her, he seemed very kind and cheery the sort of person she knew she could become good friends with, yet part of her seemed to be yearning for the dark and mysterious owner of the house. For some reason she felt like she needed to be near him.

"Please don't think about leaving either." Said Takuma. "I know Kaname wouldn't like that, he'd be worried if you just left."

"Why would he be concerned about a stranger?"

"It's in his nature, he see's someone in distress and wants to help. He has a kind heart, though he'd be the last to admit it." said Takuma with a sad smile. "Let's just say people disappearing without a word, isn't a good thing for him, it brings back painful memories. So please stay till your fully better and don't leave without a word."

Ayame looked at Takuma with a rather sad and worried expression. The moment Takuma had said Kaname would be worried and hurt if she left made it feel like someone had put a knife through her heart. She didn't want him to be worried.

"Okay." She replied.

Takuma smiled. "Thank you. Well I better leave so you can get some rest and don't forget to eat." He said while nodding towards the tray he had previously brought in.

"Don't worry I won't."

"Good. Well later if you'd like, I can give you a tour of the manor. That's if you feel up to it."

"Yes please. I'd like that." said Ayame. _I might be able to see Kaname again if I leave the room_.

Takuma nodded and moved to the door and left the room closing it behind him.

Ayame sighed and let herself fall back onto the pillows. _Would he really be worried if I left? And what did Takuma mean by painful memories? Did someone close to him disappear before without a word? _

Ayame looked to the side towards the tray that had been brought in. _Well I won't be able to think clearly on an empty stomach now will i_?

* * *

><p>Takuma closed the door behind him and started making his way to the other side of the house, to one of the guest rooms. Just before he could knock on the door it's opened indicating he could enter which he did, quietly shutting the door behind him.<p>

He approached the bed where the owner of the house lay, his chocolate brown hair sprayed on the pillow his head rested, one arm over his eyes, blocking out the small amount of sunlight which was managing to filter through the dark curtains that draped over the windows.

"How is she?" asked Kaname, without looking at Takuma or moving from his position.

"She seemed alright for the most part, though I do believe she was a bit surprised you weren't the one to check on her.

"Mhm"

"I think the food will do her good, and she didn't seem to realise anything was in the food."

Takuma paused and studied his friend careful for a while to see if he could note any reaction. Of course Kaname kept his whole mask in place, giving nothing away. _Hmm…only one way to find out then._ Thought Takuma

"Kaname may I ask something."

"I know what you want to ask Takuma. Why was I not the one to go check on my guest, and why did I put some of my blood into her food?"

"Well yes. The last one I can understand with her being a Level D vampire she needs to be kept stable, though it is a taboo to give any creature lower then you your blood, I understand your reasons. But why didn't you go see her, you seemed concerned about her before?"

Kaname turned his head slightly to look at Takuma, removing his arm from over his eyes.

"Takuma, when you were with her did you not find anything strange, any scent that made your body react on impulse to it?"

Takuma looked at Kaname with a puzzled expression and shook his head.

"No, I noticed nor detected something strange. Did you?"

"Hmm…." Kaname looked back up towards the ceiling. _Strange. Takuma doesn't seem to have come across anything strange, yet when I was with her I react very strongly to her scent. Is it something that only affects a pureblood_? Kaname mentally shook himself. _Why would something affect a pureblood and not a lower vampire, we are stronger than them so surely they would have reacted too?_ Kaname sighed bringing his arm back up to cover his eyes. _I'll have to wait for whatever Hanabusa finds_.

"Kaname?" Takuma's voice cut through Kaname's thoughts bringing him back to the present. He realized he hadn't responded to Takuma's question yet.

"It's of no matter Takuma. You should go get some rest.

"Okay, well goodnight Kaname" Takuma said giving a small bow before moving away to the door. Just before he was fully out, he gave his friend a curious and concerned look over his shoulder to find Kaname had rolled onto his side his face hidden from view. Takuma bowed his head feeling puzzled by what Kaname had said, while leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Ayame was awoken from her nap by a maid coming in; to inform her a bath was ready. She was feeling a lot better than she had in the morning, and the thirst she had had, was gone. <em>Hmm…the food and water must have really done me good<em>. She made a mental note to thank Takuma for bringing it for her.

She managed to get out of bed, bathed without any trouble or dizzy spells, which had improved her mood considerably. After her bath she came out finding a lovely red dress on her bed with undergarments for her. After she had put them on she moved over to the wall high mirror which was on one of the walls, to look at herself. The red dress reached to her knees, and had a bow at the back which pulled the dress in, to show her very skinny waist off nicely. The sleeves weren't too long as the ended at her elbows and its collar went right up to her neck. She'd found matching shoes which weren't very high in height. On the whole Ayame thought it looked very well on her, and suited her dark hair perfectly. _Hmm….whoever chose this dress has good tastes and also knows what suits a girl_.

Ayame then started looking around the room. She noted she had slept in a kind sized canopy bed which has rich velvet red drapes surrounding it. Only royalty would sleep in such a bed she thought. The room had dark mahogany furniture, which went well with the rich red of the carpet and walls. A desk was over to one side next to the bay windows which led onto a balcony looking west. _Hmm….sunlight will only be in the room in the evening, seems strange to have a bedroom in the dark during the day, though I suppose during the day no-one would really be in here_.

Ayame then moved over towards what only could be described as the biggest walk in wardrobe she had ever seen. Again the wardrobes were made from dark mahogany and when Ayame looked inside she found very expensive looking clothing. Suits from D&G, Armani jeans, dinner shirts from Gucci. Her eyes were popping out as she read the names of some of the most famous brands in fashion. For a girl who hadn't had much in life this room was something else entirely.

_This must be Kaname's room then_. Ayame thought, feeling a little guilty yet thrilled at the idea that the owner of the house had given her his room and his bed to sleep in. This caused a small blush to rise to Ayame's cheeks as she shut the wardrobe doors.

Ayame soon found she was bored of looking around the room, and wished to go see if there was anyone around to talk with.

_Hmm….maybe I should go find Takuma and ask for a tour of the house_.

Ayame made her way to the door and peaked round it to look into the corridor, to find it well lit and not a soul in sight. She ventured out quietly and cautiously, closing the door to the room she had been in behind her. As she moved down the corridor she found it was just as highly furnished as the room she had been in had. Rich carpet with highly decorated ceiling, beautiful portraits and artwork adoring the walls. As she moved further onto the next corridor she met, she found a wonderfully carved mahogany cabinet which housed some spectacular ornaments. _If this is what the corridors are like the rest of the house must be like a palace. _Ayame stopped for a moment to ponder on something. _Hmm…a palace. Could Kaname be some sort of royalty? He seemed pretty regal when I met him. Though he could just be rich with a steep family history. Especially to afford such a house_.

Ayame find her eyes being drawn all around the corridors she went through. Each corridor, housing something that spiked her interest. It felt more like an exhibit then a house really._ I wonder if all these things were passed through generations. Or have they all be bought? Hmm...maybe Kaname is a collector of sorts_. _I should probably ask takuma, he can answer my other questions too_.

At the mention of the blonde haired man Ayame remembered the reason she had ventured out of her room. She moved towards the end of the fifth corridor she had been down, hoping she could find someone to ask where Takuma was.

As she turned the corner of the corridor, she found herself walking right into someone, who was coming round the same corner from the opposite direction.

There was a loud thud as the collision brought both persons onto the floor, with Ayame landing not so gently on top of the other.

"I'm so sorry I should have been…." Ayame started pushing herself up with her hands, until she got a good look at the person she had collided with, and stopped.

She had collided into no other then the owner of the house.

Kaname Kuran.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do review people as the litarally feed me and my plot bunnies. They are our only food source outside my own imagination for my stories!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4  The Curse Revealed

**Well this story seems to be writing itself mostly, so i'm really letting it go where it wants to, aslong as it stays to the basic plot i have. Hehe! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer - All Vampire Knight characters belong to Hino Matsuri. **

* * *

><p>Ayame couldn't move, she couldn't breathe as she fell captive to the pair of dark brown eyes that held her's.<p>

Little did Ayame know that a struggle was ensuing inside Kaname, the moment he had collided with her he'd smelt her scent again, and after breathing it in several times, his body was starting to feel the same sensations it had before. His body was crying out to touch her, to feel her, to taste her. It was taking nearly all of Kaname's will power for him not to do anything to the young girl who was on top of him.

Kaname couldn't stop the small groan that left his lips, as Ayame's leg accidently brushed against a rather intimate place. Ayame stopped all movement as she feared she had hurt him in the collision. She was about to ask if he was okay when she felt his lips brush against her's.

Ayame froze.

Kaname lips pressed harder and more forcefully on her's. Ayame gasped as she felt an all too familiar feeling take root in her heart. This gasp however allowed Kaname's tongue to enter her mouth and started exploring. All Ayame could do was hold still as her brain tried to process what was happening. This had happened so many times before and it terrified her. She wasn't scared of Kaname she was scared of the memories which flooded into her mind. Cold hands and lips trying to touch her, it made Ayame shiver with fear.

Kaname however was becoming too far lost in the sudden sensation of lust that he didn't notice any of Ayame's reactions. It wasn't until Kaname pulled back, and saw Ayame's face that his reason started to return. Ayame eyes were wide with what Kaname could only describe as pure fear, her body was trembling slightly and her face was as white as a sheet.

Kaname's mind finally started to stop clouding over, that he slowly realized what he had just done.

"I'm sorry…i..i" Kaname was at a loss for words. _Oh god what did I just do? I just forced myself on her without asking for permission, without even knowing her_. Kaname was starting to feel very guilty in his actions, due to Ayame's reaction.

His voice however seemed to bring some sense back to Ayame, as she managed to push the shock down and she shook her head softly. "Not your fault." She said in a very quiet voice. "This always happens, damn this stupid curse." She sobbed gently her face burying into her hands.

"Shhhh" Kaname said soothingly, and he moved forward and embraced the girl gently. "Calm down I won't do anything, what do you mean by curse?"

"It's a long story." came Ayame's muffled voice from his shoulder.

"Well it's a good job we have all day then." Kaname replied

Ayame smiled at that and she managed to lift her head and look Kaname in the face. "You really wish to hear."

Kaname nodded.

Ayame looked at the space between them, her head bowed. "I don't really know where to begin."

"Maybe at the beginning would be a good place to start."

"Always a smart answer." Ayame said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

It's to do with one of my ancestors, a very long time ago, about 7,000 years ago to be exact. Her name was Selena Warren. She was famous in her country for her dark looks and beauty, she was also a great healer, her whole family had been great healers for several hundred years before her. People said it was dark magic, others said it was to do with spirits. Regardless what it was they could heal people even from the brink of death and the family was well renowned for it."

Ayame looked at Kaname who gave a small nod of encouragement for her to go on.

"Well my ancestor feel in love with a man, a young duke to be more precise. He returned her love and planned to marry my ancestor. Unfortunalty another loved him, a witch. She wished to have him as her own, but he refused her for Selena. This incensed the witch as she thought of herself as being far superior to Selena, who was not of high birth, and she also believed her beauty to be greater. Her pride couldn't take it, so she decided to take vengeance on Selena, and that was the curse. The curse of scent, to run through all the females in the future line."

Ayame's voice was heaped with anger and sadness as she said the last line. She balled her hands into fists.

"What does the curse entail?" Kaname asked gently.

"Well, you've already felt some of its effects; basically all girls who aren't mated in the line are subject to it. The moment we turn 13 the curse awakens, and it makes our scent irresistible to men whose hearts are not taken, men who don't have a loved one. The scent attracts them, draws them in and makes them lust madly. Some men get one sniff and immediately pounce, these are usually the weaker minded, you're actually the first man I have met that has managed to hold themselves back, and pull away."

"You mean, you've been…"

Ayame shook her head knowing what Kaname was asking. "I've been attacked before, luckily I've avoided being raped, I learnt how to defend myself and my father protected me a lot of the times." Ayame voice trailed off towards the end of her sentence into more of a whisper as she bowed her head.

"Is there no way for the curse to be broken?" Kaname asked.

"It only stops when we find a mate, usually it has to be our soul mate otherwise the bond and connection isn't strong enough to fight the curse. Once we find that person, the scent dies down around others, and can only be smelt by our mate and affect them."

"So you must try and find your soul mate for it to end for you."

"Yes." Ayame said.

"But if you had a daughter then the curse would return this time for her, until she found someone."

Ayame nodded sadly. "In a way it makes me not wish to have children in the future, for fear of having a daughter and her then being subject to this curse. I wouldn't wish her to fall prey to men's lusts and desires, I know there are kind and gentle men out there but there are few and far between really. It would be so dangerous for her to live in this world. I couldn't allow that to happen, no-one deserves this fate."

Kaname gently caressed Ayame's cheek, wiping away some of the tears that fell down her face.

"Is the curse the reason why you were in the woods, running the other night?" Kaname asked.

Ayame's face darkened. "Yes." Her hand went to her neck as she rubbed the left side subconsciously. Kaname noted this movement.

"Do you know what has happened to you?"

Ayame looked a bit puzzled by the question and looked up at Kaname. His eyes were looking at her filled with what looked to Ayame as concern and pity.

"Yes, I was bitten…..bitten by a vampire….and now I…I'm…"

"A vampire." Kaname finished the sentence for her.

"It feels surreal, I never knew of the existence of vampires, I always thought of them as a myth."

"Yet you believed in curses and witches." Kaname, said with a small smile in an amused tone.

"Yes. I suppose I should have known there would be other creatures out there." Ayame look Kaname in the eye, with a puzzled and questioning gaze.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" Ayame questioned.

Kaname nodded.

"You have a similar…presence, to the one who bit me." She said.

"That's because it was a pureblood who bit you, and I am one."

"A pureblood?" Ayame said a look of confusion spreading across her face.

"There's a certain order in vampire society. We have different levels of status and power. A pureblood is at the very top, there are few of us still in existence, we have ultimate powers, the ability to change humans into our kind and we live forever. We are all treated like Princes in our society."

"No wonder your house seems like a palace made for royalty, if you get treated like a prince."

Kaname smiled sadly.

"I am royalty." Kaname stated as he looked at the floor. Ayame's eyes widened at his statement as she starred at him in mild shock. "It is my family which is the royal family of the vampires. At the moment I am seen as the head as I am the last in my line."

"The last?" repeated Ayame. "Where is your family?"

"Dead." stated Kaname. "The last member beside myself, died." Kaname stopped then and shock his head. "No died implied they passed away naturally…..they were murdered 10 years ago."

Ayame's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly, looking at Kaname with an expression full of sadness and pity. They both remained quiet for a while.

"If it means anything, I am the last of my family now. My father passed away only recently and with him my last protection, that's part of the reason I was running through the woods, to get away from the man who has been pursuing me for the past 3 months, ever since I met them."

"I presume this was the man who bit you?" Kaname answered.

"Yes. He was my father's patron. My father was a blacksmith; he made the most beautiful metal ornaments I've ever seen." Ayame smiled warmly as her thoughts went to her father.

"You loved him very much." Kaname stated.

Ayame nodded. "He was my father, my best friend and also my protector. He managed to keep most men at bay from me. Then Akiro appeared and wanted my father to do some work for him, my father agreed as it would bring in quite an income to our home. My father didn't realize of Akiro's advances towards me till he found him pinning me against one of the walls in the workshop kissing me. My father was livid; he immediately pulled me away from him and said he was ending their contract. He said he'd finish the work he had already started and send it free of charge, and Akiro was not allowed to come near me again. Akiro left in a rage saying my father would regret denying him anything he wanted. Well it was quiet for a whole week after that so we believed we had seen the last of him. But then three nights ago that all changed."

Ayame paused to take a deep breath calming herself before she continued.

"I was in my room when we were attacked. All I heard was the sound of glass shattering and my father yelling at me to run. I didn't understand so I went down stairs to see what was going on. I saw my father being held by two men with another one beating him. I tried to go help but my father's voice and eyes stopped me. He looked so afraid and told me to run. I ran out the back door and towards the woodland behind our house but I stopped. I couldn't just leave him to be attacked like that, so I went back, that's when I saw Akiro enter the house. The man who had been beating my father stopped and moved to the side bowing to Akiro. I saw him move towards my father and say a few words, I saw his eyes change red as he…..as he…." Ayame sobbed. "As he tore my father's heart out of his chest."

Kaname gently squeezed Ayame's hands.

"I was too shocked to move. Before I knew it Akiro was stood right in front of me. He then said I was his now and grabbed hold of me, putting his mouth to my neck and then…He…he…" Ayame could not finish as the sobs were coming more as tears ran down her face. Kaname pulled her into a hug and rocked her gently, making soothing sounds and comments to comfort her.

"I'm sorry…" Ayame sobbed.

"Shhh. You have nothing to apologise for. You've been through something very traumatic, something that should never have happened to you. You can leave your story there, and resume it when you feel better."

"Thank you." Ayame said

"Now then, I do believe Takuma mentioned he was going to give you a tour of the house. We should probably go find him so he can show you, otherwise you'll easily get lost again."

Ayame smiled at the comment. Kaname lifted himself up of the floor before holding out his hand. Ayame looked at him before she took his hand and allowed him to pull her back onto her feet.

Ayame then found a white handkerchief dangling in front of her. She looked at Kaname and nodded in a sign of thanks before, accepting it and using it to dry away the remaining tears from her face and eyes.

"Better?" Kaname asked.

"A little, I'm glad I got to talk about all of it really. I've never been able to actually talk to anyone beside my father about the curse."

"Sometimes it is not wise to bottle feelings in, and it's always good to have someone to speak to about things, otherwise it can eat you up inside." replied Kaname with a sad smile.

Ayame nodded in understanding.

The both stood there looking at each other for a while, their eyes never letting the contact between the other go, until Kaname turned his head slightly and spoke.

"Well then, I believe Takuma is in the drawing room. We should go to him for him to give you a tour of the house."

Ayame nodded before following Kaname as he made his way down the corridor he had come from.

They walked in silence as Kaname lead the way to where the cheerful blond was sat in a room reading what seemed to Ayame to be manga books.

"Kaname-sama!" Takuma said as he got up from his seat, before noticing the slender form of Ayame come in behind the pureblood. "And Ayame-san. I didn't realize you were up and about." said Takuma as he turned to the young woman.

"I was on my way to look for you before i…i…"

"Before she bumped into me in one of the corridors." Kaname stated, smoothing over Ayame's stutter. At the mention of her bumping into Kaname, Ayame blushed slightly, a reaction that did not go unnoticed by Takuma as he raised an eyebrow while looking between the two vampires in front of him.

"Bumped into…I see. Well its good you did otherwise you may have got lost. It's awfully big this house sometimes." Takuma laughed.

Ayame nodded as her eyes quickly went to Kaname and then back to Takuma.

"Well then shall we start on the tour then?" asked Takuma with a very bright smile.

Ayame smiled in return and nodded happily.

"Will you be joining us Kaname-sama?" asked Takuma.

"Takuma I thought we agreed when we are here, you are to drop the sama."

"Ah I'm sorry." said Takuma with a shy smile. "Force of habit."

Kaname smiled softly. "In answer to your question, I have to go speak with Hanabusa in the library about a few things. If you finish the tour there, we can all then have dinner together in the dining room later." As Kaname said this he looked to Ayame for her answer more than Takuma's.

He was rewarded with a bright smile from the dark haired beauty along with a warm nod.

"That sounds wonderful Kaname." said Takuma noting the little exchange between his friend and Ayame.

Kaname looked back at Takuma. "Excellent then I shall leave you to it." And with that Kaname gave them both a small nod before we walked out the door.

"Well Ayame-san shall we start?" Takuma asked.

"Yes Takuma-kun." Ayame replied.

"Kun?" questioned Takuma.

"Well if you calling me Ayame-chan isn't it fair I call you Takuma-kun in reply." She stated.

Takuma smiled. "That seems perfectly fair." And with that he led Ayame out of the room to start her tour of the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It feeds the plot bunnies!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 The Tour

**Would like to say thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites, and their story alerts. Also those who have added me onto their favourite authors I would like to say thanks as well, it means a lot to me. **

**So without further ado here is the next chapter. I hope you like. :) **

* * *

><p>Ayame followed Takuma along yet another elaborately decorated corridor. So far she had seen the grand entrance to the house,3 drawing rooms, the morning room, 2 lounge's, the billiard room, the reception room, the wine cellar, the music room, the ballroom, the conservatory, Kaname's study, many of the bedrooms, the kitchens and some rooms that she could not think of a name for.<p>

As they went from room to room, Takuma mentioned the key items in them, such as certain priceless artworks, china, furniture and even rugs. It was all so grand Ayame thought she would never get used to this place.

Her favourite room so far had been the conservatory which held many tropical plants in. There had been a small table with a divine in the middle and Ayame could not help imagine having tea there or even drawing in this small little paradise. Takuma had detected her interest in the room and had stated she could use it at her leisure, saying that she would be undisturbed in here as no-one else used it. Ayame had given a small grateful nod, as she then continued her tour with the bubbly blonde.

"Now the rooms you should knock on before entering." Takuma started off again explaining some of the rules in the house. "Kaname's study of course and any of the bedrooms that are being used. At the moment only I, Hanabusa and Kaname are residing in the house, though when Kain and Ruka return they will have their rooms too. I should warn Kaname does not like people disturbing him too much when he's in his study or in his bedroom, so best only to go to him in those rooms if it's something important."

"Okay." Ayame replied. "Takuma-kun may I ask, how long will I be in Kaname's room? Now that I am feeling better should I don't me moved?"

Takuma stopped and turned to look at Ayame. "I had not thought about that. Well its Kaname's decision, why are you unhappy in that room? If so I don't mind having another prepared for you, I'm sure Kaname would have no objections…"

"No it's not that I am unhappy it's just, well…I feel bad taking his room like that. It does not seem fair, he surely can't like not being in his own room in his own house."

Takuma smiled. "Believe me Ayame, if Kaname was at all put out he would never have put you in his room in the first place. Why don't you speak to him about it? If you feel strongly about it, there is a room I know of that you may like."

Ayame nodded.

"Right then we better continue. Time waits for no man." Takuma said with a beaming smile as he started off again.

"I should mention there are only 2 rooms which you should not enter." Takuma replied. "One if the mausoleum, you'll know which room it is as it's the only one with a stone door. Also one of the bedrooms upstairs, the one down the corridor from Kaname's room, with the gold handles that look like flowers; you should not enter that room either. The rest of the manor though, you are free to roam around at your leisure."

Ayame nodded tucking that piece of information away in the back of her mind but she felt her curiosity spike knowing there were two rooms she was not to enter._ Hmm….wonder why? _

"Takuma I'm sorry if this question is out of place, but why aren't I allowed in those rooms?"

"Well no-one is allowed in the mausoleum as its dangerous, the structure is not stable in there and you could easily get hurt. The door is always locked and as far as I know has not been opened in centuries."

"And the bedroom?"

Takuma stopped in his tracks suddenly which made Ayame nearly collide into him.

She got a glimpse of his face which now had a shadow covering it instead of his usual smile.

"Takuma-kun?" Ayame said looking with concern at the usual happy vampire.

"That room belonged to the late Yuuki-sama, Kaname's sister and….fiancée."

Ayame felt her heart freeze when she heard the last word. _Fiancée._ _He had a fiancée. Of course he would have._ Ayame felt like kicking herself. _Seriously a prince would be betrothed, what did you expect?_ But that did not make the information hurt any less to the young newly turned vampire.

"She died, about 10 years ago in a terrible incident." continued Takuma. "She was murdered by her and Kaname's uncle, Rido Kuran."

_Oh god_. Ayame's eyes had widened at Takuma's words. "Why?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You see Rido had been in love with Yuuki and Kaname's mother Jurri Kuran. However Jurri loved and married her other brother Haruka. Rido never got over the rejection; he killed Jurri and Haruka when Kaname and Yuuki were very young. Kaname hid Yuuki at a local academy and sealed away her vampire instincts and powers. However Rido found out she was still alive and went after her. Yuuki was the spitting image of her mother; and Rido, who by this time had succumbed to madness, could not tell the difference. Kaname managed to get Yuuki away, awaking her vampire nature and they went into hiding. Well 10 years ago Kaname left to meet a friend of his who had information that may help to kill Rido once and for all. However while Kaname was away, Rido attacked the safe house Yuuki was in along with Kaname body guard siren. Both perished under Rido's hand. When Kaname arrived back at the safe house, there was nothing but ashes left."

Ayame heart ached as she listened to what Takuma said; she felt her eyes start to sting as tears invaded her vision.

Takuma unaware as yet to his young companions distress, looked out of the window of the room they were now in. "It tore Kaname apart losing her; he has never been the same since. He hardly sleeps, eats or smiles anymore. The only reason he still goes on is that he is needed to keep the vampires in order and assist with co-existence between humans and vampires. If it was not for that I believe he would have entered a deep sleep long ago. All his family are gone, it's a sad existence that of a pureblood, especially a pureblood who does not have a mate to spend their years with. I must ask you please don't mention Yuuki or Rido around Kaname, it still brings him pain."

"Of course." Ayame said, her throat feeling slightly hoarse as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Takuma then detected salt in the air and turned to catch one tear fall from Ayame's eyes and trail silently down her cheek.

His eyes widened slightly. "Please don't cry Ayame-chan."

"But…it's so sad. To have lost his family, and at one of his own relatives hands, that's so heart-breaking." Ayame sniffled trying to wipe her tears with the sleeve of her dress.

Takuma reached in his pocket and brought out a handkerchief passing it to Ayame for her to use. She gave a small grateful smile.

"Come dry your eyes." stated Takuma. "Then we will go meet Kaname in the library. You can't go meet him looking so sad now can you?

Ayame nodded with a small smile, dabbing her eyes one last time. Yes she could not let him see any tears on her, after this morning he may jump to conclusions and believe something had triggered her memories again, and she did not want to make him worry, not when he had his own pain to deal with. That to Ayame would be selfish of her and she was not a selfish person.

"That's better." Takuma said giving his own smile. "Now come along, you're probably getting hungry and Kaname should be expecting us to turn up soon."

Takuma turned leading the way out of the room with Ayame close behind.

_I may not be able to think over what he has just told me now but tonight I can and will. Kaname are you perhaps feeling as lonely as I had before I came here? Do you miss your family as I miss mine? _

_Do you miss her?_

* * *

><p>Kaname had stopped by the kitchens to inform the cook of the dinner arrangements for later, before he started making his way towards the library which was towards the back of the house.<p>

He headed towards an elaborately decorated oak door at the end of the hallway, which was set in a stone arch, two stained glass windows on either side that bore a flicker of light from inside the room. As Kaname reached the door he turned the nob of the door and gave it a slight push, granting himself entrance.

The room he entered . Book cases adored every wall -except the left hand side-, reaching up to the very rafters of the room. In front of Kaname towards the north point of the room, there were columns of shelves that went on for several hundred feet. A circle staircase was in the right hand corner nearest the entrance, which went to a walkway that was halfway up the tall bookcases that were on the walls. Only small outlets leading to rooms holding more specific or ancient texts and a fireplace disturbed the sequence of the bookcases. Tall windows towered on the left hand-side of the room showing a small courtyard with a fountain outside.

In the middle of the room were a few tables, chairs and a couple of sofa's and cushions. It was here that a blonde vampire with blue eyes sat nose deep in books and papers.

"Kaname-sama" Aidou exclaimed as he hurriedly scrambled to stand from his seat, when noticing Kaname was in the room.

Kaname waved a hand indicating for Aidou to remain seated and he walked over to the table the blonde sat at.

"I only came to inquire what you have found so far in your research."

"Ah yes. Well there is mostly just information on the scents of blood, and how vampire's senses are more acute then humans." started Aidou as he reached for a pad of paper which had several notes jotted down. "Also the scent of purebloods, there were a few books about that.

"Nothing about any Level D's having strange scents then?"

"No Kaname-sama."

"Hanabusa during your research have you come across the name of a Selena Warren by any chance?" Kaname inquired towards the ice wielder.

Aidou's eyebrows furrowed as he thought hard, then his eyes widened slightly. "Actually, I believe I have." He stood up and moved to the table behind him, before rummaging through the piles of papers and books, searching for what he was looking for.

Kaname stood waiting patiently for whatever Hanabusa had found.

"It was only a small paper if I recall correctly." stated Aidou as he continued searching. "Something about a curse by a pureblood."

Kaname's head shot up. "A pureblood?"

"Yes. Though it seems people called her a witch. Well the humans did, they did not understand where her powers came from, so..."

"So naturally they assumed witchcraft." Kaname had heard similar stories. Upper level vampires being mistaken for other supposed magical beings by humans who tried to explain the powers they witnessed.

"Yes. Ah!" exclaimed Aidou. "Here it is." He turned around holding a piece of parchment in his hand and passed it to Kaname, who quickly started reading it.

It was the same story as the one Ayame had told him this morning apart from in this it had a name for the person who had cast he curse and it was a name he recognized. Sara Shizubaki.

"Thank you Hanabusa, this was what I was looking for." the pureblood prince stated giving the young noble a small nod of approval.

Aidou beamed a smile feeling happy to have been of use to the pureblood even more so that he had found what he had desired.

Kaname nodded as he looked over the paper again making sure every detail was etched into his mind. It was then that Kaname smelt salt in the air. His head whipped around to the door of the library, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Kaname-sama?" Aidou inquired, concerned by Kaname's sudden action.

"I smell salt in the air as if….as if someone's crying." Kaname's mind went immediately to Ayame. Worry overcome him as he wondered if it was her and what could have caused her to become distressed, he hoped nothing of this morning's encounter had happened again. Kaname felt a deep anger start to bubble inside him at the thought of someone having touched her. A small crack appeared in one of the windows nearest to Kaname and aidou, the only outward indication that something had grated the pureblood.

Kaname moved towards the door intending to go and investigate but the door swung open and Takuma and Ayame walked in.

"Ah Kaname!" Takuma exclaimed nearly walking into Kaname as he passed over the threshold.

Kaname ignored Takuma and his eyes went straight to the petite brunet behind him. One look at her face, and he could see the faint traces of red eyes and the smell of salt still clung slightly to her

Kaname moved to Ayame's side and quickly but gently tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. "Why have you been crying?" he asked a small note of concern entering his voice.

Ayame felt a moment of panic as she tried to assemble her thoughts to answer. _Oh no I can't say it was over his past. What do I do? _

Kaname picked up her hesitation in answering and then turned to Takuma, about to question him into why his guest was upset but he stopped when Ayame grabbed his shirt sleeve making him turn his attention back to her.

"It's nothing I accidently tripped over one of the persian rugs and bumped my head slightly." Ayame lied, trying to smooth things over. _Please…please don't question further, I know I could easily break and start crying again._ Ayame pleaded in her head towards Kaname hoping he would take the explanation.

Ayame watched as Kaname searched her face looking for confirmation that what she had said was true. Ayame tried to keep her face as straight as possible hoping he would not pick up on the fact her heart was beating very fast and her cheeks had turned slightly red.

"I see." He stated not sounding like he believed a word she had said but not wishing to probe any further in front of the others.

"We had just finished the tour and Ayame-chan felt hungry, didn't you Ayame?" Takuma asked trying to direct the pureblood away from the remeance of tears and onto something else.

Ayame quickly nodded. "Yes I was starting to feel hungry."

"Well then we should all go to the dining room then for dinner. It should be ready by now." stated Kaname, leading Ayame by the elbow out of the room, Hanabusa and Takuma following.

Kaname though looked quickly over his shoulder as he stepped out of the library and sent his best friend a very hard stare. Takuma knew all too well what it meant. Kaname had not believed a word they had said, and would question him about it later. Takuma sighed knowing that his friend may get angry when he heard that he had told Ayame all about Yuuki and what had happened. Takuma just hoped that Kaname's warm regard for the girl would make him overlook what Takuma had revealed. Sometimes it was hard to be a friend to a pureblood, no matter how much you loved them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
